This disclosure describes various implementations of methods and/or systems relating to data logging, collection, and/or analysis techniques, as well as relating to other inventions disclosed herein. In one embodiment, the invention relates to a method of collecting and analyzing information relating to the condition of a particular structure. In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of logging, collecting, and analyzing information relating to the condition of a particular structure, such as a continuously welded railway rail. Other features and uses of the systems, methods, and subject matter disclosed herein may be understood by reference to the full extent of this disclosure, including the following detailed description, the claims, any appendices, and the several drawings herein.